Mistykit and Blazekit's Fate
by Pebbleheart25
Summary: A quick one-shot about a few of my friend's OCs. Rated K plus for death, but no blood.


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot, but if enough people review, I'll write a sequel that follows the life of young Sparkkit.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own _Warriors_. Erin Hunter does. I do not own Sparkkit, Blazekit, Mistykit, Misttail, or Blazetail. My friend does.**

 **I do own Darkmoon, Stonefang, and Sunstar (not the Sunstar from the books), and this TreeClan (though I'm sure there are other TreeClans in this world).**

* * *

Misttail yawned from her mossy nest in the nursery. Mistykit, a gray-blue she-kit, Sparkkit, a calico tom-kit, and Blazekit, a ginger tabby tom-kit, were curled up with Misttail. Blazetail, an orange tabby who was Mistykit, Sparkkit, and Blazekit's father, walked into the nursery quietly so as to not to disturb the sleeping kits.

"How are they doing?" Blazetail asked his mate, Misttail, quietly. "They're fine. Now, shoo! Before you wake them from their nap!" Misttail meowed. Blazetail purred in amusement, but left the nursery to go on patrol anyways.

Later that afternoon, Blazetail pelted into camp and panted heavily. "Sunstar," he meowed urgently. "I found a dead deer on our territory! And it was covered in TreeClan scent!" he finished before falling on his side in exhaustion.

The entire camp started panicking. Stonefang, the elder medicine cat, had received a warning from StarClan a few moons ago. 'If you kill deer, badger will kill you' was the message that had sent the Clan into panic. "Calm down, everyone!" Sunstar yowled. The Clan obeyed their leader but still glanced around warily.

Meanwhile, in the nursery, Misttail was stretching after a nap when she noticed Mistykit and Blazekit weren't in the nursery. "Kits?" she called out. When she didn't receive a reply, she turned to Sparkkit. "Where are your brother and sister?" she meowed desperately.

"We snuck outside the nursery to see Father, but when they heard about the badger, they went to track it down. They told me to stay here and guard you." Sparkkit raised his chin proudly.

"Stay here," Misttail ordered. "I'm going to find your siblings." Misttail ran out of the nursery towards Sunstar and Blazetail. "Mistykit and Blazekit went out of camp to track down the badger," Misttail told them urgently. "We must find them."

Mistykit and Blazekit were walking through the forest after the badger's scent when they heard something behind them. "Hello?" Mistykit mewed quietly.

Suddenly, a huge furry badger lumbered out of the bushes and swung its head towards the kits. Mistykit and Blazekit froze in terror as the badger trudged towards them. The badger reached its stubby neck out and killed Mistykit and Blazekit with one snap of its powerful jaws.

Still at camp, Sunstar had told Blazetail and Misttail that they may go and look for their missing kits. "I'll send a patrol after the badger as soon as Darkmoon's hunting patrol gets back," Sunstar finished. Blazetail and Misttail nodded and ran out of camp, following their kits' scent.

Blazetail and Misttail charged into a clearing where their kits' scent was the strongest. Blazetail glanced to the left and saw Mistykit and Blazekit...dead. "Misttail...look," he meowed sadly. "We're too late."

Misttail turned her head to the sky and wailed her grief. Blazetail licked her shoulder and mewed quietly. "We have to bring them back to camp." Misttail stopped wailing and nodded weakly as she picked Mistykit's body up. Blazetail carried Blazekit and started walking to camp.

A few hours later, after Blazetail and Misttail had placed Mistykit and Blazekit's bodies in the center of camp, the two parents were tracking down the badger to kill it and avenge their kits' deaths.

Blazetail stopped when he spotted the badger ahead and raised his tail as a signal to Misttail to stop. "When I yell now, attack it," he whispered. Misttail flicked her tail in agreement and crouched in the bushes.

"Now!" Blazetail screeched. Misttail and Blazetail leaped out of the bushes and landed on the badger. Blazetail clawed its ears while Misttail pulled clumps of its fur out. The badger threw Misttail and Blazetail off and lumbered over them. It raised a paw and swiped at Misttail and Blazetail, killing them both with one powerful blow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry if that seemed rushed. This was used as an essay for school, so it had to be a certain length. The original had an ending paragraph, but my friend decided to RP a different ending to this part of the story, so I just didn't include it. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
